


История в темных тонах

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если есть внутренний свет, можно оставаться человеком даже в самый темный период жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Давно и нежно любимая идея о том, чтобы заставить Нацумэ вести себя нехарактерно своим взглядам, получила воплощение.  
> Написано на ЗФБ-2014.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кунай — это продолговатый, плоский клиновидный стальной предмет напоминающий лист с тонкой рукояткой, несколько похожий на кинжал. На конце рукояти имеется кольцо, которое так же функционально многозначно.

Нацумэ провел пальцами по прозрачному стеклу банки. Теплое, толщиной с кулак, стекло было никак не пробить. Не то чтобы он спешил выбраться. Все равно она зачарована от любых воздействий. Сэнсэй редко ворожит, поэтому постарался запечатать его со всей заботой, на которую способен удав по отношению к кролику. Так сколько уже здесь Нацумэ?..  
  
Он напряг память, припоминая последние события дня, но воспоминания разбегались в туман, как пугливые мыши. Он раздраженно потер кожу на переносице. Дорога в школу помнилась хорошо. Танума заболел. Поэтому Нишимура и Китамото более оживленно болтали в автобусе. Неужели вокруг Танумы такая тяжелая аура? Может, и у Нацумэ такая же?   
  
Тем не менее, Нацумэ сочувствовал Тануме. До их последних летних каникул оставалось две недели, и пора промежуточных зачетов сделала школьные коридоры на переменах непривычно тихими. Заваливший экзамены школьник получал билет в летнюю школу.  
На первом уроке писали тест по биологии, а на перемене Нянко-сэнсэй выпрыгнул из сумки и потешил весь наполненный школьниками этаж грациозной походкой моржа в брачный период. Нацумэ вскочил ловить его и…  
  
…задохнулся, столкнувшись с плотной белой дымкой в воспоминаниях. Ватная тишина заложила уши. Дальше была пустота, в которой пропало неизвестное количество времени.  
Нацумэ сидел в банке и смотрел на квадрат бледного неба из окна в его комнате. Солнце давно миновало зенит и клонилось к закату, и на смену сладкой тягучей лени приходило состояние тупой отрешенности. Он ничего не мог изменить. Оставалось дожидаться, пока его освободят.  
  
Его не могли здесь оставить, и Нацумэ знал, что обязательно выберется. Но как же хотелось есть! Наверное, дело в том, что сейчас Токо-сан готовила ризотто, приправленное острыми специями, как любил Шигеру-сан и сам Нацумэ. Запах был таким сильным, что поднимался на второй этаж, проникая даже сквозь печать Нянко-сэнсэя. Нацумэ обхватил себя за плечи, пытаясь унять дрожь, и вдруг понял, что запах шел не извне, а от его рук.   
  
Что за…?   
  
Руки были по локоть в густом соусе и пахли просто одуряюще. Как это сразу этого не получилось заметить? Нацумэ облизнул безымянный палец и зажмурился от удовольствия. Такого фантастического соуса он не пробовал ни разу за свою жизнь! Он рассмеялся и провел языком по ладони. Это божественный нектар в сравнении с обычной едой.  
Стук в стекло заставил недовольно отвлечься. Но никого вокруг не оказалось.  
  
— Нацумэ! Нацумэ!  
  
Пришлось напрячь память, чтобы узнать голос. Он был знаком, но звучал очень тихо.  
  
— Нацумэ, посмотри на меня!  
  
— Я никого не вижу. Я…  
  
Он с запозданием понял, что банка исчезла, и он просто плавает в белом молоке тумана.  
  
— Где я? Кто здесь?  
  
Пощечина обожгла щеку, и глаза сразу сфокусировались на черных колышущихся прядях.  
  
— Нацумэ, слышишь меня?  
  
— Матоба-сан?  
  
— Наконец-то! Уходим отсюда, — уже не заботясь о деликатности, тот рывком вздернул   
  
Нацумэ на ноги. Куда делась банка, куда пропало солнце? Он стоял на заднем дворе собственного дома. Небо быстро темнело, а между деревьев собирались густые сумерки.  
  
— Токо-сан! Шигеру-сан!  
  
Слепые провалы окон поднимали внутри тревогу.  
  
— Не отходи от меня ни на шаг, идиот! — Матоба до онемения сжал его запястья, а сам достал другой рукой печать, что-то прошептал в нее и запустил над собой. Заговоренная бумажка взорвалась серебряным салютом, окутавая их в защитный купол, пока они уходили глубже в лес.  
  
Затем кусты рядом зашелестели, и перед ними на тропинку выскочил Нянко-сэнсэй.  
  
— Я запутал ему следы. Это даст Нацумэ минут десять. Постарайся спрятать его понадежней и жди меня на следующую ночь после полнолуния. Если сделаешь ему что-нибудь не то, будешь собирать себя по кусочкам.  
  
— Сэнсэй! Я не понимаю, что происходит! — задыхался Нацумэ. Он неплохо знал эту часть леса, но ночью здесь словно появлялись новые кочки и деревья, из-за которых ему приходилось посточнно спотыкаться, почти повисая на Матобе.  
  
Сэнсэй мучительно вздохнул и нырнул обратно в темноту.  
  
— Сэнсэй!  
  
— Ты разозлил демона, пацан. Побереги силы.  
  
Он — что?  
  
— Но я ничего не помню.  
  
— Зато я этого никогда не забуду.  
  
Нацумэ видел только спину и хлесткий блестящий хвост волос, но что-то такое чудилось в голосе Матобы… может, гордость? Ха. Скорее Нянко-сенсей закодируется. А Матоба всего лишь мог порадоваться возможности поймать еще одного сильного духа.  
  
Лес в этот час был непривычно тих, и даже ветви деревьев не выдавали присутствия ночных существ, оставаясь неподвижными. Только шорох приминающейся травы, да хриплое дыхание нарушали зачарованную тишину. В том, что она была именно зачарованной, Нацумэ не сомневался. Что-то зловещее дышало в затылок. Чужой взгляд гулял по спине, посылая по телу волны мурашек.  
  
Матоба остановился на широкой поляне, приказал сесть, а сам быстро начертал круг с узорами.  
  
— Что вы делаете? Мы же должны убираться, пока…  
  
— Собираюсь сражаться. Так что, будь добр, не мешай. — бросил Матоба через плечо, кидая кунаи с печатями в разные стороны. Луна лишь чуть-чуть показалась над деревьями, но темнота уже успела накрыть все вокруг.  
  
Нацумэ почему-то чувствовал себя бесполезнее котенка. Он действительно не знал, во что влез. С другой стороны, сэнсэй без критической надобности не попросил бы Матобу о помощи. Поэтому нужно попытаться довериться. Нацумэ зажмурился и сжал кулаки.   
  
«Все будет хорошо! Все будет хорошо! Хоть раз доверься!» — повторял он про себя. Не получалось. Если хочешь выжить, полагайся только на себя. Иначе…   
  
Он опустил взгляд, только сейчас заметив, какие грязные у него руки. На тыльной стороне грязь подсохла и лущилась как краска, но ладони были липкими и пахли как во сне — только слабее. Нацумэ чуть не задохнулся от восторга, поднеся ладонь ближе к лицу. Его уже слабо волновало, что над стеной леса быстро увеличивалось в размерах похожее на шипастую змею существо; и точно так же он пропустил мимо ушей предостерегающий окрик Матобы. Запах был до одурения приятным. Нацумэ провел ладонью по лицу, размазывая неизвестную жидкость по щеке и губам. Потом ооблизнулся и удовлетворенно выдохнул:  
  
— Сила. Я сильнее всех.  
  
Это не было преувеличением. Все нервные окончания пели от переполняющей энергии. Глаза легко различили в темноте демона: тот едва полз по направлению к ним.  
  
— Нацумэ, не лезь! Ты сейчас не справишься. Я его просто отпугну!  
  
— Захлопнись, Матоба! Просто смотри, как я с ним поиграю! Ничего серьёзного, правда! — смеялся Нацумэ, поднимаясь с колен. Собственное тело казалось легче пёрышка.  
  
— Нацумэ… ох, кровь демона! Нацумэ, не делай того, о чем пожалеешь! Это чары крови, не поддавайся!  
  
Матоба сцепил руки обратно, продолжая читать заклинание. Демон снаружи по-прежнему царапал барьер когтистой лапой.  
  
— Внук Нацуме Рейко! — пророкотало над их головами, — готовься к мучительной смерти!  
  
Демон, имени которого Нацуме не знал, сейчас казался таким смехотворным в своих угрозах.. Неужели он не чувствовал разницы в силе? Впрочем, обычно сам Нацумэ тоже этого не видел — не было возможности. Он просто безотчетно защищал то, что было важно, но теперь кровь демона дала способность видеть духовную силу.   
На этой поляне ему не было равных.  
  
Все просто. Нацумэ закончит начатое. Убьёт того, кто убил его приемных родителей.   
  
— Ты последуешь за своим братом, демон. Пока я здесь, я не прощу вас, — клокочущая ярость душила горло, слова вылетали злым шипением. Он вспомнил.   
  


***

  
  
Нацумэ листал конспект и, покусывая губу, пытался уложить в голове формулу для уравнения. Сэнсэй, пользуясь тем, что половина учеников, как и Нацумэ, была занята подготовкой к предстоящей контрольной, выполз из сумки и гонял бумажный сверток в проходе между рядами.  
  
Залетевший в открытое окно теплый ветер шелестел в классе тетрадными листами. Нацумэ зажмурился, пытаясь отвлечься от окружающего бормотания, и мысленно повторил последовательность решений. Не то чтобы он плохо разбирался в алгебре, но количество пропусков по этому предмету, как и по всем остальным, не способствовало успеваемости. Ради возможности спокойно пережить экзаменационную неделю он специально выходил по вечерам на патруль и помогал местным ёкаям в разных мелочах. Просто чтобы никто не свалился на голову посреди урока с просьбой починить сломавшийся священный поднос из святилища, который защищает от тайфунов високосного года. Починить не через двадцать минут, оставшихся до звонка с урока, а именно сейчас — иначе небо упадет на головы, а земля — начнет вращаться в обратную сторону.  
  
Например, вчерашним вечером Нацуме бороздил по рисовым полям в поисках синего окуня, чья чешуя, по слухам, может залечить мелкие ранки местных каппа. А оставшуюся часть ночи чихал на подготовку к сегодняшним тестам.  
  
И ничего не поделаешь. Заниматься спасением ёкаев мог только он, а решением уравнений — половина Японии.  
  
Кто-то из одноклассников окликнул его. Потом еще раз. Нацумэ мотнул головой, намекая на занятость. Но пока по щиколотке не полоснули острые коготки, он не всполошился:  
  
— Сэнсэй! — он подхватил кота и зашипел ему на ухо. — Что такое? Ты же видишь…  
  
— Моё чутьё говорит мне, что рядом демон! — возмущено встопорщил тот усы. — Нацумэ, ты должен спрятаться в ближайшем святилище до моего возвращения.  
  
— Но… — возразить было нечего, а просто попросить дождаться конца экзаменационной недели — задачка не из лёгких. Сэнсэй уже спрыгнул на пол и удивительно грациозными для его габаритов прыжками поскакал в коридор. Нацумэ оставалось только махнуть рукой на решающий тест и сгрести школьные принадлежности в сумку.  
  
У ворот школы он остановился: что-то не давало покоя. В то же мгновение солнце закрыла внушительная тень. Нацумэ вскинул голову, но ничего не увидел.  
  
— Сэнсэй! Нянко-сэнсэй! — крикнул он. Несколько прохожих на тихой улице одарили возмущенными взглядами.  
  
Нет, так не пойдет. Храм подождет. Нацумэ бросился бежать наперерез, через поля, к себе домой. Но отсутствие погони совсем не успокаивало. Что-то было не так, но что именно — Нацумэ не мог сказать даже себе.  
  
Слишком все было нереально. Он никогда не имел дела с демонами. Что против них можно сделать? Какие у них способности? Сможет ли Нацумэ защититься и защитить остальных? Даже если нет, то сначала нужно убедиться, что с приемными родителями все в порядке.  
  
— Нацумэ! Я же сказал тебе! — сэнсэй приземлился на дорогу перед ним, подняв облачко пыли.  
  
— Просто отвези меня домой! А потом я пойду, куда скажешь. Пожалуйста!  
Тратить время на споры совершенно не хотелось. Впрочем, на какие-либо разговоры — тоже. Сэнсэй развернулся боком, приглашая на спину.  
  
— Где ты был? — поднимаясь в воздух, Нацумэ вспомнил, что Нянко-сенсей отлучался на поиски демона.  
  
— В ловушке, — коротко пробасил сэнсэй, набирая высоту. В другой раз Нацумэ обязательно бы надавил на мозоль кошачьего самомнения, но не сейчас. Они скользили над смазанными полосами зеленых лесов, и вскоре Нацумэ различил за холмом ровный ряд двухэтажных домиков. Сэнсэй шумно втянул носом воздух.  
  
— Чисто.  
  
Нацумэ должен был убедиться — иначе все теряло смысл. Он ничего не сказал, позволив им следовать указанным ранее курсом.   
  
Район, где жила чета Фудживара, был мирным. Здесь никогда ничего не происходило просто по той причине, что это место не располагало думать о плохом.  
  
Нацумэ можно было считать параноиком, но за последние годы он все-таки научился отличать обычное волнение от предчувствия. И как только сэнсэй приземлился на горячий гравий, Нацумэ спрыгнул и побежал во двор, хлопнув за собой калиткой.  
  
И все же…  
  
Он стоял посреди коридора и смотрел на размазанные по полу тёмно-красные, уже начинающие подсыхать пятна, чувствуя неотступно подбирающийся к нему отовсюду холод.  
  
Нацумэ медленно выдохнул и так же медленно прошел на кухню. Почему-то сейчас лежащий на полу Шигеру-сан совсем не пугал. Исполосованное ужасом лицо, вопреки логике, не будило в нем ничего. Кто-то вставил неправильную кинопленку в диапроектор, вот Нацумэ и видел странное кино. На печке булькал суп — очень ароматный — подумалось совсем некстати. Обеденный стол и бежевая плитка, где только доставал взгляд, была в красную крапинку. Что-то не то.  
  
Звук в немом фильме включился сразу и на полную громкость. Наверху закричала Токо-сан. А во дворе по-звериному взревел Нянко-сенсей.  
  
Нацумэ побежал наверх, поскальзываясь и хватаясь за стены. Бух-бух-бух. То, что слышали его уши, слышать он не хотел. Это надо забыть. Неужели люди умеют так кричать?  
  
Что… нет… нет-нет-нет-нет. Это просто сон. Ведь прямо перед его глазами, посреди освещенного коридора демон не прожевывал Токо-сан. Барабанные перепонки не лопались. Жизнь не переворачивалась. Ему просто снился сон.   
  
Хвост длинного ядовито-зеленого ящера метался в метре от ног Нацумэ, а его острая морда с непрерывно двигающимися челюстями виднелась в самом конце коридора.  
  
Наверное, Нацумэ тоже закричал. Демон повернулась к нему: зрачки по-кошачьи сощурились, и стало видно капающие с кончиков клыков жирные капли крови. Нацумэ еще не верил, что лежащее у лап демона — это его Токо-сан. Она же не могла просто так умереть, ведь правда?  
  
Очень холодно. Нацумэ стоял на самом верху лестницы, а казалось — словно посреди полярной пустыни. Что вообще можно чувствовать кроме пустоты, когда будущее прахом летит в бездну? В один момент день перекрасился в ночь, а ночь стала вечностью.   
  
Нет.  
  
Нет!  
  
НЕТ! Громко застучало в голове. Он сейчас все изменит. Он сейчас все исправит. Он сейчас восстановит равновесие. Он сейчас все сделает правильно — так, как говорит сердце.   
  
Глаза застелила размазанная палитра красок, в ушах так и остались звучать крики. Много разных криков. Что-то ломалось, взрывалось, гудело, сверкало, сдавливало в одну точку, растягивало в бесконечную ширь. Мысли не успевали оформиться и тут же воплощались. Мысли? Это не было даже мыслями. Болело сердце, в котором на два градуса умерла человеческая доброта. Боль резала внутренности на мелкие лоскутки. Нацумэ уже когда-то потерял близких. И то, что это происходило снова, сводило его с ума. Почему? Почему? Почему? Почему?!  
  
Ответов не было. На самом деле, их не было никогда.  
  


***

  
  
Он слышал свой крик. А потом кто-то сбил Нацумэ, спеленал по рукам и ногам в захват, который позволял только наблюдать...  
  
...Как высокая худощавая фигура заслоняет его собой.  
  
...Как разрастается вокруг них голубое сияние.   
  
...И как бьется в энергетическим вихре пойманный врасплох демон.  
  
Нацумэ смотрел на вздутые под кожей вены и побелевшие от напряжения костяшки пальцев на руках Матобы, и как-то безучастно констатировал, что ни о чём думает. Мыслей не было. Жизни — тоже.   
  
Её выключили одним-единственным щелчком.  
  
Линии света тянулись тонкими радушными полосами со всего леса. Тварь вертелась, как на вертеле, линии впивались в его тело, опоясывая его веревками. Наконец, Матоба нарисовал в пространстве круглый портал и толкнул с ноги связанного демона.  
  
— Ты как всегда любишь эффектно появляться, Натори!  
  
— Не все же лавры тебе, — ответил голос над Нацумэ.  
  
Матоба выдернул все кунаи из земли и обтер их о край майки.  
  
— Пустите! Пустите, идиоты! Я... Чтоб вас! Пустите! — Нацумэ с трудом понимал происходящее. В голове творилась полная каша. — Вырубите меня, ну же! — По щекам текли горячие слезы. — Я не могу с этим бороться, мне хочется кого-нибудь убить!  
  
Бесконечную минуту мужчины обменивались взглядами, пока Матоба сокрушено не выдохнул:  
  
— Ай-яй. Все плохие роли мне, да? Как потом объяснять, что я защищал Такаши?  
  
— Матоба!  
  
— Ладно.  
  
И Нацумэ наконец-то провалился в бессознание.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Седзи — это дверь, окно или разделяющая внутреннее пространство жилища, перегородка, состоящая из прозрачной или полупрозрачной бумаги.
> 
> Фусума — это непрозрачная раздвижная перегородка в японском жилом доме или храме, заменяющая дверь. 
> 
> Затаку — низкий японский столик.
> 
> Юката — традиционная японская одежда, представляющая собой летнее повседневное хлопчатобумажное кимоно без подкладки.
> 
> Токонома — ниша в гостиной для дорогих вещей — книг, декоративного оружия, картин или для девизов, изречений.

Первый раз, когда Нацумэ проснулся, вокруг суетилось много куклоподобных шики. Матоба сидел рядом, рисуя кисточкой узоры на животе Нацумэ. На то, что парень очнулся, экзорцист не обратил внимания, а сам Нацумэ несколько секунд следил за сосредоточенной морщиной между глаз, за губами, нашептывающими тихие молитвы на старояпонском, и почему-то радовался, что рядом есть хоть кто-то. Подумать о своей наготе не успелось. Парень снова почувствовал усталость и провалился в глубокий сон.  
  
Когда Нацумэ открыл глаза в следующий раз, то никого не увидел. Только пустые стены — без окон, без какой-либо мебели — ничего, что могло бы указывать на место, где он оказался. Глаза какое-то время привыкали к полумраку комнаты. Горящее на веранде освещение проникало тусклым светом через бумагу седзи. Моргать оказалось неприятно, глазницы были сухими, словно кто-то напихал под веки ваты.  
  
Воспоминания о произошедшем медленно просачивались в сознание. И с каждой секундой становилось все поганей и поганей. Захотелось свернуться в клубок и забыть обо всем. У него ведь получилось забыть тогда, в лесу, когда его спасал Матоба? Почему же он обратно все вспомнил?   
  
Да лучше бы его убили прямо там. Ведь целью был именно Нацумэ, а не кто-либо другой. Но он остался не только жив, но стал причиной смерти Токо-сан и Шигеру-сана. И ему нужно было научиться как-то с этим жить.  
  
Нацумэ ограждал их от всего потустороннего. Чем меньше они знали, тем в большей безопасности находились — и тем меньше волновались. А в результате вышло, что они так и не узнали, из-за чего погибли.  
  
Каково это было? Что чувствовала Токо-сан, когда невидимая сила гналась за ней по лестнице? О чем думала, загнанная в угол и незнающая, откуда придет удар? Видела ли она смерть Шигеру-сана? Пыталась ли позвать на помощь? А если бы она знала, что этот монстр пришел за Нацумэ? Что бы она сказала ему прямо сейчас?   
  
Мерзкий-мерзкий Нацумэ. Ты заслужил ее осуждающий взгляд. Теперь-то они с Шигеру-саном сейчас смотрели на тебя с небес и наверняка качали головой «Почему ты молчал об этом? Чем мы не заслужили твоего доверия?»  
  
Ты один, Нацумэ. Снова. И ты это заслужил.  
  
Он судорожно вздохнул.  
  
Мимо его комнаты ходили темные тени, некоторые из них тихо переговаривались, но большая часть двигалась бесшумно. У Нацумэ больше не было желания выходить и знакомиться с местом, в котором он оказался. Оставленная у дверей еда на подносе вызвала отвращение и неприятную горечь во рту. Наверное, Нацумэ сейчас согласился бы распрощаться не только с содержимым желудка, но и со всеми теми органами, которые заставляли чувствовать свою причастность к смерти семьи Фудживара, отвращение за пустые слова о защите близких, невозможность изменить течение времени в обратную сторону.  
  
Он не заслуживал, чтобы его окружали такие люди, потому что не мог больше убедить себя, что убережет их.   
  
Свет на веранде погас, но присутствие множества духов не поубавилось. В самой глухой тишине Нацумэ слышал, как они говорили о нем — о чужаке, приносящем неудачу. Он укутывался с головой в одеяло, но еще сильнее увязал в их насмешливых взглядах.  
  
— Эй, Нацумэ Такаши-кун, — услышал он голос Матобы. Теплое одеяло сползло по самые щиколотки. Нацумэ силился что-то разглядеть в плотной темноте, которую едва пробивал серый лунный свет. Матоба казался худым призраком, пришедшим объявить о скорой смерти.  
  
Нацумэ на живот упала легкая прохладная ткань.  
  
— В твоих интересах не допустить больше подобного. Вставай. Нечего здесь раскисать.  
И вышел, неслышно задвинув двери, за которыми Нацумэ успел увидеть только тонкий серп луны и серебристый узор тонких облаков.  
  
Какое-то время Нацумэ еще сидел и смотрел на седзи, как будто ему все это привиделось.  
Не допустить подобного. О чем говорил Матоба? Нацумэ и так допустил самое ужасное.  
  
«Дурак! Вокруг тебя таскается куча людей, которых постоянно приходится спасать. И хоть бы кто принес бутылку саке. А ты еще друзьями их называешь! Да в шею гнать их!» Нацумэ даже поморщился, слишком ярко вспомнив громкого Нянко-сэснсэя. Но надо сказать ему спасибо. Как и Матобе-сану.  
  
В коридоре его ожидали две черные тени в белых масках. Они кивнули и пошли прямо по веранде. Нацумэ последовал за ними, запахивая юката, которое оставил ему Матоба. Ткань очень нежно облегала тело. На ощупь она была похожа на шелк, но, в самом деле, зачем экзорцисту давать дорогие вещи нежданному гостю?   
  
Нацумэ заозирался по сторонам. Они шли по открытой веранде на втором этаже, которая выходила во внутренний двор. Сейчас, ночью, видны были только черные очертания невысоких деревьев, растущих в саду, и Нацумэ становилось любопытно увидеть сам сад днем. Тихий стрекот насекомых вплетался в шелестение ручья, затерявшегося среди сада. Это ненадолго притупило ноющую причину, по которой он здесь оказался.  
  
В какой-то момент слуги свернули во внутренний коридор, и Нацумэ пришлось оставить за плечами любование природой и задуматься над тем, куда его вели. Он уже бывал в этом огромном доме, но тогда не было возможности разглядеть аккуратно вырезанные узоры на аркадах или приглядеться к тонкой росписи на фусума. Судя по тому, что света здесь было больше, чем в той части, где спал Нацумэ, они шли к внутренним комнатам, где жил владелец поместья. Только зачем он понадобился Матобе в такое позднее время?  
  
В комнате, напротив которой они остановились, была слышна суета. По тому, что шики исчезли за его спиной, Нацумэ понял, что это и есть место назначения. Вдоль стен провисала тяжелая плетеная веревка, с которой гирляндами свисали печати заклинаний. Нацумэ постучал пару раз и приоткрыл дверь.  
  
— Ох, простите, — Нацумэ отвернулся. Матоба, похоже, собрался переодеваться и уже расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке. Черный пиджак лежал на затаку.  
  
— Входи, Такаши-кун, — улыбнулся Матоба, прекратив расстегивать пуговицы, сел на татами и, притянув одно колено к себе, молча стал разглядывать Нацумэ.  
  
— Вы хотели со мной поговорить, так ведь?  
  
— А разве у тебя нет вопросов ко мне?  
  
Естественно их было больше, чем можно было спросить сейчас. И половину из них Матобе и вовсе не следовало задавать.  
  
— Как скоро вы меня отпустите?  
  
— Хм. Кажется, ты так и не пообедал. Может, выпьешь хотя бы чая?  
  
— Это вы призвали демонов?  
  
— Все-таки выпьешь, поскольку разговор предстоит нелегкий, — Матоба позвал шики и приказал заварить чай.  
  
Нацумэ старался глубоко дышать, чтобы держать себя в руках и не поддаваться панике. Целую минуту Матоба изучал его взглядом, от которого бросало то в жар, то в холод, и от которого что-то непонятное вдруг проснулось и заворочалось в животе.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он.  
  
— Нет — что? — Нацумэ не сразу вспомнил, о чем спрашивал.  
  
— Нет — не скоро. Нет — не вызывал.  
  
— Как я могу вам верить?  
  
— Ты можешь выйти отсюда хоть сейчас и убедиться, что демон до сих пор ведет на тебя охоту. А вызывал ли я его или нет — это не совсем правильный вопрос. Спроси, смог бы я его вызвать?  
  
— А разве нет?  
  
— Нет, но ты бы смог. Твой кот, похоже, так и не рассказал того, что ты умеешь делать, — Матоба смотрел на Нацумэ и неосознанно гладил пальцем по своей верхней губе. Нацумэ стало совсем не по себе. Он смочил губы только что принесенным чаем.  
  
— А что с… что…  
  
Матоба шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Полиция сегодня обнаружила тела и открыла криминальное дело. Тебя видели убегающим из школы, а так же около дома. Я им сообщил, что нашел тебя в лесу в беспамятстве. Завтра утром они придут сюда.  
  
Окружающая реальность подернулась и расслоилась на две. В одной сидел преспокойно попивающий из своей чашки Матоба. В его реальности чай пах жасмином, и по комнате гулял теплый ночной воздух. А в другой сидел Нацумэ и понимал, что его могут арестовать за жестокую расправу над своими приемными родителями. В воображении он уже слышал звонко защелкивающиеся на своих запястьях наручники. Представлял, как выходит под конвоем из поместья, и как его разрывает пасть демона. Что из этого было хуже — еще предстояло выяснить.  
  
— Но… что делать?  
  
— Попытаться сказать правду.  
  
— Но это глупо. Меня даже слушать не станут. И более того, посчитают, что я…  
Матоба-сан одобрительно хмыкнул.  
  
— Правда — удивительная штука, не так ли? Хочешь, чтобы тебе поверили, соври. Всем хочется знать правду. Но никто не хочет ее на самом деле узнать. Потому что они уже сами знают правду и желают услышать ее от других.   
  
Слова Матобы-сана складно ложились на воспоминания Нацумэ о прошлых семьях, считающих его безумцем и опасным типом. Все время они искали подтверждения ненормальности Нацумэ и естественно находили их в каждом его слове и поступке. Это было обидно, больно и невыносимо одиноко. Но как только Нацумэ научился жить по пути наименьшего сопротивления мнению окружающих, его нашла семья Фудживара. Они поверили в лучшее в нем, и Нацумэ захотелось ответить их ожиданиям. Если бы родители были живи, то они были бы похожи на семью Фудживара.  
  
— У меня нет дома. Мне некуда идти.  
  
— А я разве не сказал, что ты не можешь выйти отсюда? Или ты уже умеешь выстраивать вокруг себя защиту уровня демона?  
  
Естественно, прошлый опыт гостеприимства Матобы не был наполнен радушием. Но Нацумэ не хотел полагаться на то, что экзорцист проникнется его положением и изменит свое отношение к гостям. Если Нацумэ никуда не заберут в течении следующих двадцати четырех часов, нужно будет выбираться отсюда.  
  
Как же он скучал по всем. Нацумэ сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Почему из всех людей на свете только этот человек в данный момент мог помочь ему? Где сэнсэй? Этот волосатый проглот нужен был сейчас как никогда.   
  
Что с его друзьями? Кто еще мог пострадать от гнева обозленного демона? Сейчас никто не мог защитить Таки, Тануму и остальных. Поэтому ему нельзя здесь долго оставаться.  
Нацумэ тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с затекших ног.  
  
— Такаши-кун, — Матоба схватил его за рукав и заставил посмотреть на себя. — Кровь демона — это всего лишь наркотик. Она не дает никакой силы тому, кто ее испробовал. Иначе бы демонов было бы гораздо меньше. Понимаешь? Кровь демонов иногда можно использовать для глубоких медитаций, чтобы заглянуть внутрь себя. Но не больше.  
  
Нацумэ помнил. Сводящий с ума привкус на корне языка, потрескивающая на кончиках пальцев сила и пьянящее понимание всесильности.   
  
— Кот тебе не скажет, побережет. А может и поостережется. Но ты уже совсем не мальчик, чтобы лелеять твое хрупкое представление о мире. Ты убил демона. Милый Такаши-кун, ты не нуждаешься в защите. Ни в моей, ни твоего телохранителя.  
  


***

  
  
В ту ночь Нацумэ едва смог уснуть.  
  
Сказанное Матобой каждый раз догоняло на краю сознания и заставляло переживать события того дня по новой. Он уже не прилетал верхом на Нянко-сэнсэе, он уже сам был демоном, которого нужно было остановить. Он играючи гонял по дому Токо-сан, а затем откусывал ей голову и фыркал, вгрызаясь во внутренности.  
  
Нацумэ очнулся и, зажимая рот, побежал в ближайшую уборную, где его выворачивало желчью еще полчаса.  
  
Приход полиции прошел мимо Нацумэ. Он отвечал на вопросы невпопад, пропускал слова, обращенные к нему. Предложение помощи было и вовсе проигнорировано.  
  
— Матоба, открой! — кто-то снаружи барабанил в двери. — Открывай! Я знаю, что Нацумэ у тебя. Мне нужно немедленно поговорить с ним!  
  
Дверная перегородка шумно отъехала.  
  
— Здесь никто в твоем присутствии не нуждается, Натори, — послышалось в ответ, и остальной разговор перешел в дом.  
  
Нацумэ выскочил и попытался вспомнить дорогу к комнатам Матобы.  
  
Полы юката доставали до щиколоток и щекотали ноги при ходьбе. Но при беге они змеями путались между ног. Нацумэ, поминая предков, уже второй раз проходил по одному и тому же коридору. Людей попадалось меньше, чем нелюдей, но все они одним только взглядом отбивали желание спрашивать нужную комнату.  
  
Нацумэ остановился и перевел дыхание. Он сейчас должен был быть на втором этаже, но почему-то вид из окон говорил, что он сейчас на первом. Это было странно, потому что Нацумэ никуда не спускался.  
  
Решив положиться на чутье, Нацумэ свернул за следующий поворот и попал в просторную пустую комнату. Впереди, у задней стенки, находилось небольшое возвышение, в центре которого была токонома. Нацумэ замер, вчитываясь в надпись: «И добро, и зло — в твоём сердце». Меньше всего Нацумэ ожидал встретить подобную надпись в этом доме. Матоба из его представлений не отличался стремлением к добру. Разве что его понятия о добре и зле отличались от общепринятых.  
  
— Что ты можешь предложить? Ты видел этого демона? Один его чих, и твои чары осыпятся пеплом.  
  
— Ты хоть слышишь, что я говорю? — раздражение Натори-сана слышно было даже через несколько перегородок. Нацумэ обогнул гостиную и зашел с другой стороны. — Твои дурные манеры совсем не для него. От нормальных глав кланов люди не сбегают по нескольку раз.  
  
— Оставь свою мелочную заботу о Нацумэ и…  
  
— Здравствуйте, Натори-сан! — Нацумэ без спроса отодвинул седзи. Улыбка сама расцвела на губах. Он действительно был рад видеть кого угодно, кроме Матобы.   
  
— Рад тебя видеть, Нацумэ, — подошедший Натори низко склонил голову, взяв его ладони в свои. — Это не те обстоятельства, из-за которых хотелось бы видеться. Я… очень соболезную твоей потере и...  
  
Только не сейчас… Нацумэ совсем не хотелось говорить о своих приемных родителях. Слишком личная тема для обсуждения в этой компании.   
  
Руки сжались в кулаки. Он сделал пару коротких вдохов и кивнул.  
  
— Нацумэ, — деловой тон Натори отогнал тревожную череду мыслей. — Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
  
Матоба закатил глаза, вопрошая у стен причину, по которой эта глупость оказалась в его стенах.  
  
Планов было достаточно, но они все подразумевали выход из временного заточения этого дома, владелец которого тягостно смотрел сейчас на Нацумэ, уже зная, правильный ответ. «Ты никуда не сбежишь от меня Нацумэ. Ты не сможешь. Ты не захочешь». Но не мог Нацумэ не думать о том, как выбраться. Эти мысли бились как птицы в клетке, стремящиеся выпорхнуть.  
  
— Я могу тебе предоставить защиту моего клана, — после очередной паузы продолжил Натори, уловив настрой Нацумэ. — Тебе не нужно здесь находиться.  
  
— Правда? — это звучало слишком хорошо. Из головы совсем вылетело, что Натори-сан тоже был главой клана.  
  
— Неужели ты научился поддерживать защитные чары, находясь в отъезде по работе?  
  
Матоба даже не изменился в лице, он как будто уже чувствовал, что победа за ним. Зародившийся светлый комок снова пришлось придушить. Какие бы хорошие побуждения не двигали Натори, он просто не мог физически обезопасить Нацумэ.   
  
— Прости, — Натори-сан положил руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Я понимаю.  
  
Натори-сан ушел только после того, как взял клятвенное обещание, что Нацумэ будет сообщать ему, если Матоба начнет перегибать палку. В комнате остались только он и Матоба-сан. Воздух казался насыщенным из-за переполняющих пространство недомолвок. Нацумэ игнорировал прямой взгляд Матобы. Казалось, что хозяин дома вдруг разом заполнил собой всю комнату, и даже то, что он сидел от него в нескольких метрах, не мешало чувствовать, будто Матоба сейчас склонился над Нацумэ близко-близко и вот-вот прошепчет на ухо какие-нибудь гадости.  
  
В горле разом высохли все слова. Нужно было уходить, а ноги приросли тому месту, на котором он стоял.  
  
— Говори, Такаши-кун.  
  
Слова столкнули его с мыслью, которая несмело зародилась в его мозгу еще ночью. Нужно что-то менять, нужно уйти отсюда и защищать друзей от того невидимого мира, который вопреки своей незримости нес ощутимую угрозу. Сердце просто разорвется, если с кем-нибудь из его друзей повторится судьба приемных родителей… Нацумэ сможет — это не пустые слова. Кровь демона уже давно выветрилась из жил, но воспоминания оставили на память отпечаток той силы, которая могла защитить всех его друзей — и людей, и нелюдей.  
  
Нацумэ сел на колени, уперся руками в пол и склонил голову, коснувшись лбом мягкой поверхности татами  
  
— Матоба-сан, пожалуйста, возьмите меня в ученики.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Юрэй — в японской мифологии призрак умершего зачастую неестественной смертью человека, или того, у которого остались незаконченные дела. Либо над умершим не было произведено надлежащий обряд погребения.
> 
> Забутон — подушка для сидения на полу.

— Я вообще-то не беру учеников, — слова громко раскатились в идеальной тишине. В груди что-то сорвалось и ухнуло вниз. Выточенное отчаянием решение столкнулось с несоответствующим ожиданиям реалиям. Матоба был единоличен во владении знаниями своего клана, — думал Нацумэ. К тому же он сам плохо подходил на роль ученика Матобы-сана. Их взглядам на ёкаев, юрэев, демонов, и прочую нежить невозможно было пересечься. Все верно, отказ был очевиден. Нацумэ распрямился и посмотрел на Матобу. Тот барабанил пальцами по растянутым в улыбке губам.  
  
— В клане есть наставники, которые преподают новичкам. Я могу тебе предложить вступить в клан, но…  
  
— Отказываюсь.  
  
— …ответ предсказуем, — Матоба огорченно вздохнул. — К тому же… ты уверен, что тебе нужно учиться именно у меня?  
  
— Я… — Нацумэ раздраженно встретил взгляд Матобы. Будто Нацумэ ходил по домам и преклонялся с просьбой стать учителем. Конечно же, он был уверен! …Хотел он сказать, но весь мир вдруг сократился до воздушного тоннеля, на другом конце которого был темный взгляд Матобы. Все тело стало таким невесомым, держащимся только на магнитном притяжении его лица. Разве может что-то быть лучше? Вечность бы смотреть, оставив по ту — другую — сторону остальной мир.  
  
— Мне нужен помощник, — Матоба моргнул, и наваждение схлынуло. Нацумэ вспомнил, что умеет дышать, и за гулкими ударами сердца едва слышал мужчину. — Предыдущий помощник взял бессрочный отгул, а у меня нет времени на бумагомарательство. Слышишь, Такаши-кун? — Матоба взмахнул рукой пару раз, чтобы вернуть внимание к себе.  
  
— Да, слышу, — пробормотал Нацумэ. — Я не против.  
  
Бумаги так бумаги. Возможно, из этого он выжмет полезное.  
  
— Я не против, сэнсэй, — поправил Матоба.  
  
Что? Сэ…сэнсэй? Но ведь Матоба только что ему отказал, и Нацумэ тоже не принял предложения вступить в клан. Он теперь всего лишь помощник, без рода, без племени и без каких-либо прав. Так почему же сэнсэй?  
  
— На людях - Матоба-сан, а наедине — сэнсэй. Надеюсь, все понятно, Нацумэ Такаши-кун?  
  
К улыбке, играющей на его губах, хотелось прижаться и побыть в этом состоянии, нежась в ее властной притягательности. Негласное «да» всколыхнуло со дна позабытую за эти несколько дней радость.  
  


***

  
  
Нацумэ растер затекшую шею и вытянул ноги вперед. Солнце взобралось высоко в небо и начинало нещадно выжигать округу Яцухары. Нацумэ сидел под развесистым деревом, где еще хранилось немного утренней прохлады. Со вчерашнего дня он пересекался несколько раз с Матобой-саном в обеденной, возле додзё и, мельком возле книгохранилища, двери которого отворялись только для определенного круга людей. Матоба-сан кивал ему, но поручений от него не поступало, поэтому Нацумэ подобрал забытую кем-то книгу на тумбе в холле и отправился бродить в саду. Книга оказалась фольклорным сборником историй о монстрах, но смогла приятно заполнить дообеденное время.  
  
Внутренний сад больше был похож на парк. Сквозь вязь плетущихся цветов и деревьев поместье Матобы почти не было видно, и на некоторое время удалось забыть, где он находиться. Можно было представить, что Нацумэ снова сбежал из школы, прячась от погони какого-нибудь ёкая. Где-то за стволами переглядывались мелкие духи, и вот-вот откуда-нибудь мог свалиться Нянко-сэнсэй с насыщенным алкогольным амбре.   
  
Но свободно разгуливающих духов здесь видели очень давно, а Нянко-сенсея можно было смертельно утомиться ждать. Это иллюзия. Все это — иллюзия. Это место мастерски защищает его от проблем внешнего мира. Слишком притупляет боль. Словно то был страшный сон, от которого Нацумэ спрятался.  
  
Что сейчас дома? Все так и осталось на своих местах? Отмыл ли кто-нибудь следы от крови? Заменили ли фанерные перегородки возле кухни?   
  
Рыскает ли демон по округе в поисках его запаха? Либо выжидает момента освобождения Нацумэ? А город? Вспоминает ли там его кто-нибудь? Или жизнь продолжает течь и без него?  
Нацумэ отыскал глазами журчащий ручей. Вода сверкала стальными отблесками то здесь, то между высокой травой.  
  
Тоска стянула грудь в одну гудящую струну.  
  
Он никогда не был на могиле родителей. Нацумэ даже не знал, где их искать. Супругов Фудживара наверняка похоронят на местном кладбище. К ним он дорогу найдет, когда вернется. Но это будет совсем не скоро. А поиск места последнего покоя родителей займет еще больше времени. Говорят, что дети подсознательно больше готовы потерять старших родителей, в то время как для родителей потеря ребенка обернется концом жизни. И все же, какими бы жесткими не были закономерности души, но чета Фудживара стала самой близкой заменой. Второй раз потерять семью казалось слишком.  
  
— Такаши-кун.  
  
Нацумэ обратил внимание на присутствие Матобы-сана. Под его ногами громко шуршали круглые щебни узкой тропы. Не услышать его приближения мог только поглощенный своими мыслями Нацумэ.   
  
Белая рубашка и белые штаны под знойным солнцем излучали мягкое сияние. Это до жути не вязалось с привычным образом местного злодея. Зато вязалось с типажом заправского городского студента, которым, скорее всего, он и был бы, не унаследуй пост главы клана. Темная одежда, мрачный взгляд, многочисленные тени за спиной накидывали ему лет десять. Без лоска профи Матобы выглядел старше Нацумэ от силы лет на пять.  
  
— Матоба-…сэснсэй! — Нацумэ поднялся поприветствовать, но тот осадил рукой и сам сел рядом.  
  
— Это отличное место для уединения, — заметил он, опершись спиной о ствол дерева. — Главы кланов всегда здесь принимали самые важные решения.  
  
— В том числе и то, по которому у вас спрятан глаз?  
  
— Скорее всего. Что ты думаешь про это место? — Матоба сделал неопределенный жест головой.  
  
— Это поместье?  
  
Чего добивался Матоба-сан? Слишком он выглядел спокойным. По крайней мере, вблизи Нацумэ мог рассмотреть только спокойствие, исходящее от него.  
  
— Здесь тихо, — никто никого не убивает, не льются реки крови, по ночам не слышно предсмертных криков из подвалов — хотел добавить Нацумэ, но вежливо промолчал. — Он очень старый и словно живой.  
  
— Этот дом был построен без единого гвоздя. Сейчас эта технология известна только десятку людей во всей Японии. А в саду есть Дубовая аллея — аллея, где на появление нового главы клана сажался дуб. Странное место. Возможно, я туда когда-нибудь тебя проведу…  
  
Нацумэ не смел пошевелится, слишком боясь спугнуть мираж умиротворения. Матоба, похоже, тоже заметил собственную лиричность и встряхнул головой.  
  
— Как ты думаешь справиться с демоном?  
  
— Укрыть себя защитой от него… или изгнать из этого мира, как и вы тогда в лесу.  
  
Разве не ради этого вопроса он попросил его наставничества?  
  
— Изгнать? Да это можно сделать, но навсегда вход в этот мир невозможно запретить, — Матоба повернулся лицом к Нацумэ и продолжил:  
  
— Знаешь, этот дом защищает от демона еще один демон. Его подчинил себе один из моих предшественников, и с тех пор демон служит нам, изредка требуя небольшого «ухода». Поэтому это место так надежно. В твоем случае нужно найти похожий противовес — такого же сильного ёкая или демона.  
  
Пожизненная необходимости ходить в бронежилете? Неудобно, но у него уже был Нянко-сенсей, который был совсем не подарком.   
  
— И как научиться подчинять ёкаев?  
  
— Просто нужно знать их сильные и слабые места.  
  
— А я смогу узнать?  
  
— Конечно. Только для этого нужно убить хотя бы одного. Это единственное условие посвящения.  
  
Это какой-то местный юмор, смысла которого ему не понять? Где смеяться?  
  
Матоба оценил масштаб непонимания и, смирившись со своими мыслями, продолжил.  
  
— Убийство ёкая или демона — это такой же сакральный акт, как и рождение. Его силу и значимость нельзя недооценивать. А первое убийство — тем более. Получить власть над нечистью другим способом невозможно.  
  
— Разве вы не говорили, что я уже убил одного? — Нацумэ не смог сдержать дрожи на слове «убил».  
  
— И что? Ты уже что-то знаешь? Да? Нет? Вот видишь. Убить нечаянно под действием сильных чувств и убить на ясную голову — это не одно и то же.  
  
— Нет! Я не буду никого убивать! — говорить было тяжело из-за спертого дыхания. Кислород с трудом входил и выходил, пытаясь переработать вместе с собой слишком нереальную правду о способе достижения своих целей.  
  
— Я догадывался, что ты так скажешь, — Матоба поднялся и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Как с тобой непросто, Такаши-кун. Впрочем, я бы сильно разочаровался, если бы сразу получил положительный ответ.  
  
— Ладно, оставим пока это, — продолжил он после некоторой паузы. — Завтра с утра приходи в гостиную, там тебя ждут твои бумаги.  
  
Нацумэ еще долго смотрел на покачивающиеся ветки магнолии, за которыми исчез Матоба-сан. Он ведь тоже знал, что так и будет. Так почему же он снова чувствовал себя будто впервые обманутым этим человеком?  
  


***

  
  
Утром в гостиной Нацумэ кроме бумаг поджидал еще и средних лет мужчина. Как и многие в этом поместье, он был одет в темное кимоно с неясными узорами и смотрел на Нацумэ как на бесполезную вещь, которая по глупому недоразумению требовала внимания. Единственное, что выделяло этого человека — это почти квадратное лицо, добавляющие угловой симметрии во внешность прямоугольные очки, и особо неприятный взгляд, которым мужчина хотел выпытать, за что именно ему выпало возиться с Нацумэ.  
  
Мужчина представился Хирохито и попросил не задавать лишних вопросов.  
  
— Матоба-доно приказал ответить на все эти письма, — Хирохито указал на сваленные в гору письма, которых было не меньше сотни. За один день невозможно было этого сделать, за два дня - тоже. — Будешь писать под диктовку.   
  
Хирохито цокнул языком  
  
— Не хватало мне еще сидеть с тобой весь день.  
  
 _«Уважаемый Имбаси-сан!_  
Мы не можем оплатить Вам страховку. Мы не являемся официальной организацией, соответственно, отчислений в казну не платим.  
Зачем вы пытались очистить духа, если приказано было его убить?  
С уважением, Матоба»  
  
«Уважаемая Масаюки-сан!  
Я оценил ваши фантазии. Но, к сожалению, не могу похвастаться любовью к страпонам.  
Матоба Сэйджи»  
  
«Уважаемые Фукуда Ринтаро и Фукуда Сайко!  
Мы приносим свои глубочайшие соболезнования. Ваш сын, Канэюки, был очень способным экзорцистом, но ёкай, не видевший людей более тысячи лет, был очень голоден. Наш долг вернуть вам вещи Фукуды-сана.   
С уважением, Матоба»  
  
«Уважаемый Эру-сан!  
Мы отправили поисковую команду, но ее результаты не увенчались успехами. Следы вашего брата привели к пропасти, и мы советуем не надеяться больше увидеть его живым. Единственное, чем Вы можете ему помочь — это провести похороны по всем обрядам. Очень вероятно, что душа Цуруги-сана нуждается в упокоении.  
Наши соболезнования. Матоба.»  
  
«Уважаемый Сацума-сан!  
Мы в курсе вашего положения, но если вы не выплатите долг, то мы расчаруем оберег, и ваше проклятие вернется вам с отдачей.  
С уважением, Матоба»  
  
«Уважаемые Каири-сан и Вахэи-сан!  
Ваши угрозы не имеют смысла, а имеют юридическую силу против вас. Ваш сын мог прожить дольше, но ёкай оказался ему не по силам и завладел его телом. Повешенье — это щадящий исход, ваш сын мог бы промучиться дольше.  
Наши соболезнования. Матоба.»  
  
К обеду они разобрали около двух дюжин таких писем. Нацумэ почти не чувствовал руку и едва мог удержать палочки, когда принесли обед. Хотя сильнее всего пальцы деревенели от тех слов, которые приходилось выводить, чем от количества исписанных листов. Но после обеда усталость дала знать, он уже сбился в статистике несчастных случаев, к вечеру перестал считать количество писем, а на следующий день лишь вздохнул, увидев новую гору корреспонденции.  
  
Хирохито был скуп на комментарии, но позже выяснилось, что это из-за врожденной несловоохотливости, чем по причине присутствия Нацумэ.   
  
Он иногда бормотал тексты писем вслух, чем заставлял волосы на затылке подыматься дыбом. Человеческая жестокость не была открытием для Нацумэ с трех лет. Но реакция Хирохито на написанное в письмах описывалась одним словом «скука». Будь то угроза или любовное письмо, или крики о помощи — на его лице ничего не вызывало проблеска сочувствия. Скорее всего, именно так бы он реагировал на историю Нацумэ. Многие из клана Матоба были ранены или убиты демонами, аякаши, ёкаями — по глупости, неосторожности, или из-за превосходящих сил. Как люди были разными, так и нечисть — тоже была разная. И если люди совершали преступления, то и нечисть не всегда была настроена миролюбиво.  
  
Где-то между третьей дюжиной писем и сотой вариацией соболезнования в смерти от лап злых духов Нацумэ почувствовал терпкое осознание неправоты своего мнения на их счет. Это могло быть смирением, а могло оказаться чистой победой Матобы.  
  
На третий день, кстати, он сам заглянул к ним в гостиную. Хирохито подскочил для поклона и уступил свой забутон. Вопреки знойной погоде Матоба был в черном деловом костюме с отутюженными стрелками и переливающейся тканью. Хотелось протянуть руку и коснуться хотя бы рукава, точно прилегающего к коже. Когда он сел, от него резко повеяло холодным одеколоном и бензиновой горчинкой.   
  
Хирохито, повинуясь жесту Матобы, вышел из комнаты.  
— Сэнсэй, вы ведь намеренно дали это поручение? — Нацумэ сложил руки на коленях и прямо глядел на Матобу.  
  
— Это просто удачное совпадение. Давно не было времени разобраться с этим барахлом. Но, как вижу, время даром не прошло?  
  
— Как видите. Вам нравится мучить окружающих, верно?  
  
— Что ты! Чем же можно мучить, если мир и без меня это делает?  
  
Действительно, Матоба не мучил окружающих. Для него все оставалось игрой, и даже сейчас он продолжал наслаждаться потерянными целями Нацумэ, как набранными в пинболе очками. Это бесило. Нацумэ ударил руками по столу.  
  
— Вы не серьёзны!  
  
Матоба приподнялся и неторопливо потянул руки к разошедшемуся запаху юката Нацумэ. Кожа там, где прошлись его пальцы, тягуче покалывала, словно хотела обратно приманить эти касания.  
  
— Напротив, я очень серьёзен, — внимание, прикованное к пальцам, перепрыгнуло на близкое лицо Матобы. Расстояние между ними стало совсем ничтожным. Уши готовы были растаять в тихом тембре, щекочущем лицо и барабанные перепонки. — Особенно когда это касается тебя.  
  
Матоба выдохнул, и Нацумэ поймал губами жаркое дыхание.  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Теперь это «да»?  
  
— Теперь — да. Это необходимо.  
  
Матоба разорвал контакт, поднялся, поправил костюм и прочистил горло.  
  
— Отлично. Пойдем, я научу тебя чему-то действительно стоящему.  
  
Нацумэ поспешил следом, теряясь в мыслях и чувствах, а Хирохито, неслышно шевеля губами, вернулся в компанию стопок писем.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Содзу — устройство, используемое в японских садах.Обычно изготавливаемое из бамбука, содзу состоит из вертикальных стоек и прикреплённого к ним пустотелого коромысла, в которое через находящуюся сверху трубку или жёлоб поступает вода. При наполнении коромысла, вес воды заставляет его опрокинуться, при этом вода выливается, а коромысло издаёт резкий звук, ударяясь о твёрдую поверхность снизу. Опорожнённое коромысло возвращается в исходное положение, снова наполняясь водой. Производимый звук должен спугнуть животных-вредителей, которые могут объедать садовые растения. Ритмичный стук среди тишины сада напоминает посетителям сада о течении времени. Так же используется для декоративных целей в помещениях.
> 
> Энергия Ки — это японское произношение энергии Ци. Это одна из основных категорий китайской философии. Чаще всего всего определяется как «пневма», «эфир», «энергия»«жизненная сила».

Это место со стороны напоминало небольшой ангар. Оно стояло в стороне от остальных, но дорога сюда была широкой и ухоженной. Ею, похоже, часто пользовались. Жаркий день клонился к закату, и насекомые, гудящие в траве, заходились оглушающим стрекотанием. Спрятанный между кустов ручей на всю округу отсчитывал ударами бамбукового фонтана свое медленное течение.  
  
Нацумэ шел рядом, но внутренности выкручивало от возбуждения. Он не мог перестать думать о Матобе, идущем бок о бок с ним. О его руках, о его губах, шее, трех расстегнутых пуговицах на рубашке, о его узких брюках и незначительных прикосновениях к животу Нацумэ. Уверенная походка, наклон головы, ямочка на щеке, когда он усмехался, ритм дыхания, волнообразные интонации голоса — каждая частичка Матобы не давала покоя. Невероятно, что в одном человеке могли собраться столько сводивших Нацумэ с ума качеств.  
  
Сейчас его будоражило от одного только присутствия Матобы. Хотелось снова вернуться в гостиную и попробовать коснуться губами его губ, почувствовать своими пальцами кожу под рубашкой Матобы, сесть ему на бедра и прижаться пахом к животу. Но нужно было помнить про первоначальную цель, несмотря на вставшую под углом проблему в нижнем белье. Все-таки сходить в душ было бы хорошей идеей.  
  
Они вошли в «ангар», и внутри действительно оказалось полое помещение с окнами высоко под крышей. Ровный пол матово отражал наружный свет.  
  
— Здесь обычно мы вызываем ёкаев, — Матоба словно не замечал расфокусированного взгляда Нацумэ и продолжал объяснять. — Мастерство экзорцизма основывается на скорописании и быстром беге. Чем быстрее нарисуешь или напишешь заклинание, тем вероятнее останешься в живых. Лови! — Матоба бросил Нацумэ мелок. — Нарисуй ровный круг со знаком «защита» в центре.  
  
После чего он вытащил из кармана пиджака печать и, прошептав что-то, швырнулся ею в Нацумэ. Печать в воздухе начала превращаться в рычащего тигра, и Нацумэ пришлось пересилить себя и вспомнить все, что минуту назад прошло мимо ушей.  
  
Спустя несколько часов, когда солнце село и в ангаре включили прожектора, Нацумэ мечтал только о горячей ванне и теплой постели. Матоба вынудил его побегать от ползущих, летящих, прыгающих и даже невидимых существ. Под конец он заставил его не только рисовать защитные круги, но и одновременно «отстреливаться» печатями. Невозможное с первого взгляда задание легко реализовывалось после того, как Нацумэ несколько раз укусили, чуть не превратили в барбекю и едва не впрыснули яда.  
  
Следующим утром Нацумэ проснулся довольно поздно и, когда попытался подняться, почувствовал на своей спине теплый вес. «Вес» мурлыкнул, впившись когтями в спину, и Нацумэ на выработанных за вечер рефлексах вскочил и потянулся за оставленными на столе печатями. Но присмотревшись, он увидел на своем футоне только черно-белого кота, недовольно виляющего хвостом.  
  
— Откуда ты здесь, чудо? — Нацумэ выдохнул и потянулся почесать за ушком. Кот уткнулся носом в ладонь, прося погладить. Нянко-сенсей не позволял с собой такого обращения, особенно после общения с Таки, поэтому Нацумэ с удовольствием побаловал кота ласками. Но желудок вскоре напомнил о том, что еды он не видел со вчерашнего обеда.  
  
Нацумэ вдруг ясно ощутил, что во всем доме почти никого нет. Внизу перемещалось несколько «живых точек», но в остальном доме была мертвая зона. Откуда он теперь мог такое ощущать? Это и был результат тренировки?   
  
— Значит, твой хозяин куда-то ушел, Господин Кот? — Спросил Нацумэ у кота. Тот мурлыкнул и продолжил умывать морду лапой.  
  
На душе болтались неясные предчувствия, когда он спускался в поисках кого-нибудь. Кот следовал за ним, то забегая вперед, то останавливаясь обнюхать или проверить что-нибудь.  
  
— Хирохито-сан? — Нацумэ заглянул в гостиную и обнаружил своего вчерашнего компаньона, сидящим за ноутбуком в окружении россыпи документов. — Что-то случилось?  
  
Мужчина поправил очки и сказал:  
  
— Большая охота, Нацумэ-сан.  
  
— Простите, что? — это какая-то нелепость, услышать суффикс «сан» в своей фамилии.  
  
— Неподалеку отсюда появился ёкай, охотящийся на людей с сильной духовной энергией. Его выслеживают уже третий месяц, но только теперь это задание доверили нам. Что-то не так? — Вежливо переспросил Хирохито.  
  
— Нет, ничего… мне, наверное, послышалось. Вы сказали «Нацумэ-сан»  
  
— А это проблема?  
  
— Но я всего лишь помощник Матобы-сана.  
  
Хирохито убрал руки с клавиатуры и, положив одну на другую ладони на стол, полностью развернулся к Нацумэ.  
  
— А вы разве не в курсе?  
  
— Не в курсе чего?  
  
— Ни один глава клана Матоба никогда не брал себе ученика.  
  
Нацумэ кивнул.  
  
— А знаете почему?  
  
Теперь пришлось покачать головой.  
  
— Если глава клана и мог чему-то научить, то это тому, как управлять кланом. Он брал подмастерье, который помогал ему в делах, и готовил на свое место. Главы клана Матоба ведь никогда не были родственниками, они выбирались среди сильнейших своего поколения. Поэтому Вы, Нацумэ-сан, наш будущий глава. Я не могу обращаться к Вам по-другому.  
  
Что?! Вот так-так! Какая интересная деталь его положения.  
  
Нацумэ усмехнулся:  
  
— Можете. Я ведь вынужден здесь находится из-за… — он сглотнул, — неожиданных обстоятельств. Понимаете, это случайно. Я не собирался оставаться здесь надолго. Просто никто, кроме Матобы-сана, сейчас не может мне помочь. Поэтому я совершенно не хочу становиться ничьим главой.  
  
— Да? — с налетом удивления протянул Хирохито-сан. — Думаете, Матоба-сан ошибся?  
  


***

  
  
Что, если Матоба действительно ошибался? Или он намеренно сделал это? Нацумэ грел себя уверенностью, что Матобе скоро наскучит фарс, и они перестанут играть в учителя и ученика. Что-то легонько кольнуло в груди. Определенно, забывать подобное и оставлять позади не хотелось.  
  
Воздух стоял очень тяжелый. Жара не прекращала давить на регион. Поэтому Нацумэ перебрался на веранду в блеклой надежде найти прохладную тень. Он бездумно разглядывал сад, который подернулся горячим маревом. Читать при такой погоде было невозможно, оставалось только использовать антологию монстров в качестве подушки — толстый кожаный переплет был мягким, поэтому идеально подходил для этой функции. Кот развалился рядом и лениво дергал кончиком хвоста.  
  
Нацумэ еще в первую встречу с Матобой заметил его опасную ауру. Спустя несколько лет знакомства это не изменилось. Изменился сам Нацумэ. Тогда мир был волшебным, в нем можно было решить все словами, просто раскрыв себя для других. Жить по таким правилам было легко. Казалось, что, просто поделившись добром, добро придет в ответ. Но как теперь можно было залечить добром мертвого человека? Как можно было его вернуть? Как можно было помочь ёкаю, который появился из клубка тысячелетней человеческой боли и который никогда не смог бы почувствовать внутреннего тепла? В мире никогда не было заложено баланса между добром и злом, чтобы каждая душа нашла покой. Глупо было закрывать на это глаза. Теперь опасная аура вокруг Матобы казалась обычной броней, ничем не отличающейся от других аякаши или ёкаев. Так он защищал себя и свой клан со всей вверенной ему ответственностью.  
  
Духота сдавила виски. Нацумэ перевернулся на спину и зевнул. За одну неделю жизнь взяла крутой вираж. Место, которое заняли Фудживара, беспокойно ныло, но когда Нацумэ думал о Матобе, рядом начинало биться новое щемящее чувство. И перестать думать уже не получалось. Матоба был везде — в каждом шорохе дома и тонком запахе мягкого татами, в ярких фантазиях Нацумэ и в невидимых следах на его коже…  
  
Очнулся Нацумэ, когда по коже повеяло холодком. Небо над садом посерело, а далекий горизонт оброс черными тучами. Дом наполнился жизнью и гомоном голосов за стенами. Нацумэ глубоко вдохнул. Рядом, в этой комнате, был кто-то очень живой, с сильным отпечатком силы. Поднявшись на локтях и повернувшись к нему, Нацумэ увидел того, кого ждал.  
— Матоба-сэнсэй, — дыхание стало частым-частым. Сердце, на мгновение замерев, радостно бросилось в галоп.  
  
— Такаши-кун, — улыбнулся Матоба. Он был в привычном черном кимоно со светлой подкладкой. Рядом с ним на полу лежал объемный рюкзак, а на коленях устроился Господин Кот, которой мурлыкал, когда ему чесали за ухом. Кому еще в этом доме могли позволить держать кота? Конечно же, только самому хозяину. — Похоже, ты легко нашел язык с Инь-янем.  
  
— Вас не было, а коту было одиноко. Вы поймали ёкая?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И что вы с ним сделали?  
  
— Это тебе решать, — Матоба похлопал по рюкзаку. Послышался полый звук — похоже, ёкая просто запечатали в емкость. — Можешь его выпустить. Можешь попытаться очистить. Можешь убить. Хирохито, наверно, рассказал тебе, сколько человек погибло из-за него? А знаешь, сколько людей я сегодня потерял? Какая, в общем-то, разница. Слабых это ждет рано или поздно.  
  
— Вы надеетесь, что я его убью?  
  
— Да, — не стал скрывать Матоба. Выходит, он хотел, чтобы Нацумэ поскорее покинул это место.  
  
— Хирохито-сан рассказал, почему вы не берете учеников, — глядя прямо на Матобу, признался Нацумэ.   
  
— И ты подумал, что я хочу тебя сделать своим приемником?  
  
— Я бы все равно не согласился, — немного сконфузился Нацумэ.  
  
— Славно, Такаши-кун! Ты такой ожидаемый, — Матоба-сан встал, подошел к Нацумэ и сел на корточки рядом, так чтобы их лица оказались почти на одном уровне. Кожа заполыхала от ощущения его близости.  
  
— Но уверен, ты можешь меня удивить… — он заглянул в глаза Нацумэ, коснувшись указательным пальцем его подбородка, и четко проговорил. — Для освобождения, убийства или очищения достаточно только одной причины. И печать должна ее содержать. Чем сильнее причина, тем сильнее подействует печать.  
  
Нацумэ дрожал. Рука потянулась к лицу Матобы, но вместо лица ощутила пачку жесткой бумаги.  
  
— Я буду ждать тебя на месте вчерашней тренировки.  
  
Матоба вышел, попридержав дверь для довольного Инь-яня, и оставил Нацумэ рюкзак со смертоносным ёакаем.  
  


***

  
  
С Нацумэ ручьем стекала вода. За стенами помещения, где они вчера занимались, начинался тропический ливень. Матоба сидел на лавке у входа и попивал из чаши. Он увидел Нацумэ, сжимавшего замотанные в целлофан печати, и усмехнулся.  
  
— Наконец-то решился.   
  
Нацумэ поставил рюкзак на пол, достал ярко разрисованный письменами сосуд и понес его в центр помещения. Он уже был вымотан решениями за недолгие полчаса, которые провел наедине с запечатанным в сосуд ёкаем. Сущность в нем была дикая, раздраенная ненавистью ко всему, что было сильнее ее. Но на самом деле ёкай был слабым, просто оказывался ловчее и присасывался к телу своей жертвы, чтобы вытянуть из него энергию. Тогда Нацумэ попытался поговорить с ним и найти добрую частичку. Ёкаи часто становились словоохотливыми и дипломатичными, когда оказывались закупорены. Но именно этот ёкай признался, что ему просто нравилось есть чужую энергию.  
  
Нацумэ нарисовал барьер, поставил в центр кувшин и нарисовал похожий — для себя.  
  
— Матоба-сэнсэй, куда следует направлять печать, чтобы она подействовала сильнее всего?  
  
Матоба допил остатки чая и выбросил чашку за спину. Он подошел, встал в круг с ним и одной рукой притянул за талию Нацумэ, а другую положил ему на грудь.  
  
— Вот сюда, прямо в сердце.  
  
Мурашки разбегались от того места на пояснице, куда Матоба положил ладонь, а его собственное сердце сейчас грозилось пробить грудную клетку бешеными ударами. Нацумэ прикрыл глаза и потянулся за поцелуем. Матоба провел ртом по его нижней губе, смяв ее немного. Нацумэ удивленно выдохнул, приоткрыв рот, и поцеловал в ответ. Матобу хотелось все больше и сильнее, Нацумэ прижался вплотную, запустив руки под футболку, чтобы, наконец, попробовать на ощупь его кожу. Горячая… сухая… Вдруг Нацумэ почувствовал во рту знакомый привкус сладкого безумия. Такого же мощного, что совершенно сносило башню. Хотелось умереть — лишь бы это никогда не прекращалось.  
  
Но словно услышав его мысли, Матоба отстранился.  
— Матоба…  
  
— Действуй, Такаши.   
  
Матоба сейчас выглядел растрепано. Часть волос выбилась из хвоста, одежда намокла после объятий с Нацумэ, а не скрытый повязкой глаз пьяно поблескивал. Если отведешь взгляд, то больше никогда не увидишь подобного.  
  
Нацумэ тяжело дышал, облизываясь. В крови снова гуляла демоническая кровь, и хоть ее было меньше в разы, он снова чувствовал и видел все сквозь сетки энергий, связывающих все вокруг. Клубящийся туман в сосуде блекло закручивался в сиреневые кольца, высоко через крышу сверкал красноватый купол, вокруг Матобы вилось алое закатное сияние. Глазам было непривычно видеть все в таких ярких красках под пасмурным небом.  
  
Он выдохнул, сделал глубокий вдох еще раз, сконцентрировался на ёкае и достал первую печать.  
  
— Освобождение? Такаши, ты сошел с ума? Ты хочешь всех в округе убить, — Матоба ожидал от Нацумэ явно не того решения — тот все-таки смог его удивить.   
  
Улыбку оказалось трудно скрыть.   
  
Слова сами складывались в заклинание, от которого бумажка в руке разгоралась все ярче и ярче. На последнем слоге она стрелой ударила сосуд и расколола его надвое.  
  
Вылетевшая оттуда летучая мышь забилась крыльями о защиту круга. А в это время Нацумэ достал вторую печать. Увидев, надпись на ней, Матоба засмеялся, спрятав лицо в руке.  
  
— Ты не меняешься.  
  
Нацумэ это и сам знал. Сейчас это решение казалось таким глупым и детским. Но кровь кипела, силы текли от сердца к рукам, а от них — к печати, наливающейся ядовитой зеленью. И это уже нельзя было остановить. Наполнившись до краев, она выпорхнула и, подхваченная невидимым ветром, понеслась в сердце ёкаю.  
  
— Прости, — прошептал Нацумэ.  
  
Круг распался, и освобожденная мышь, сверкнув голодными глазами, полетела к Нацумэ. Ее пасть увеличилась вдвое и распахнулась, оголив острые как острия кинжалов зубы. Только укусить она так и не смогла. Ее болезненный вскрик эхом отразился от стен, на пару секунд заглушая монотонное шелестение дождя. Ёкай упал на землю и прохрипел:  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Нацумэ Такаши.  
  
— Но ты жив. Я мог тебя убить.  
  
Летучая мышь издала звук средний между чиханием и харканьем.  
  
— Да лучше бы убил. Какой мне толк жить, если я не могу жрать чужую ки.   
  
Матобу, похоже, эта ситуация очень веселила.  
  
— Ты очень жесток, Такаши. Наслаждение от питья основной еды превратить в боль — это совсем не милосердие, — заметил он, носком поддевая обвисшее крыло ёкая, и обратился уже к нему. — Сгинь. Или я придумаю тебе какое-нибудь более интересное наказание.  
  
— Ненавижу, — прошипела летучая мышь и растворилась в воздухе.  
  
— Вы все-таки надеялись, что я его убью? — спросил Нацумэ, нарушив долгое молчание. После исчезновения ёкая во рту остался горький привкус. Ничему его не научила жизнь. Он видел, насколько жестокими могли быть и люди, и ёкаи, но руки все равно дрожали, а слова ломались в горле, когда он пытался отстоять иллюзорное равновесие.  
  
Матоба склонил голову набок и грустно улыбнулся.  
  
— Подойди.  
  
Нацумэ приблизился. Опустить голову не позволяла гордость. Он проиграл. На этот раз не Матобе, а самому себе.  
  
— Такаши… — выдохнул Матоба и крепко обнял его. Больше никаких слов не нужно было. В груди росла и увеличивалась теплая благодарность.   
  
Пусть они уже были почти одного роста, но Нацумэ почувствовал себе маленьким и незначительным. С плеч скатилось деревенеющее чувство потребности держать все под контролем. Голова упала не грудь Матобы, и Нацумэ коротко рвано выдохнул. Руки на спине сжались еще крепче. — Я хотел, чтобы твоя доброта перестала тебя мучить. Ты слишком добрый в ущерб своему благу.  
  
— А вы слишком жестокий. Вам не идет, — тихо пробормотал Нацумэ.  
  
— Какой есть.  
  
Нацумэ нравилось слушать вибрирующий через кожу чужой голос. Он закрыл глаза и просто прислушался к их общему дыханию. Матоба поглаживал его спину. Это было непривычно: в картину мира Нацумэ плохо вписывался Матоба, проявляющий нежность. Но наваждение длилось недолго. Его руки опускались ниже на поясницу, и простые поглаживания теперь вызывали мурашки в паху.  
  
— Такаши, — зашептал Матоба прямо в ухо. Нацумэ, наконец, поднял глаза, столкнувшись с открытым взглядом. Он сглотнул и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Если чего-то хотелось, то только забыться в оголяющих душу взглядах. В этот раз поцелуи растянулись в бесконечной горячке, где никто из них никак не мог насладиться другим, забывая контролировать руки, сдирающие верх мокрого юката, царапающие спину и плечи, ласкающие чувствительную внутреннюю сторону бедер, гуляющие по груди и очерчивающие твердеющие соски.  
  
Матоба, наверное, собирался довести до оргазма Нацумэ, насилуя губами его грудь и шею. А тот совершенно бесстыдно дергался и стонал, прижимаясь к нему. Легко ослабив пояс юката, Матоба опустился к животу и подернул языком резинку нижнего белья. Нацумэ вцепился в его плечи, грозя свалиться на пол, если лишится поддержки. Матоба развязал свое кимоно, бросил его на пол и уложил сверху Нацумэ. Тот неуверенно посмотрел на него, но затем сам притянул к себе Матобу. Они снова целовались, зарываясь ладонями в волосы и продолжая тереться о бедра друг друга. После каждого стона хотелось вытолкнуть еще один, еще громче, еще продолжительней.  
  
Матоба прочертил языком дорожку по животу и, приподняв резинку плавок, коснулся кончиком покрасневшей головки члена, обвел вокруг, а затем вобрал ее губами. Нацумэ от одного только зрелища боялся кончить, а когда Матоба задвигал ртом, не сдержался и, схватив его за волосы, начал насаживаться на себя.  
  
— А-а-а… не останавливайтесь, пожа-а-луйста… — он едва не плакал от острого удовольствия, покалывающего на кончиках пальцев ног. — Я сейчас а-а-а…  
Матоба, чувствуя подступающую пульсацию, отстранился, и Нацумэ на грудь брызнула горячая сперма. Пока тот считал тысячи звезд под веками, Матоба освободил их обоих от остатков одежды, смазал свои пальцы теплой жидкостью, развел колени Нацумэ и пристроил указательный палец у входа. Когда Нацумэ пришел в себя, в нем уже были два пальца. Он сжался и выругался.  
  
— Попробуй расслабить мышцы, — прошептал Матоба, оставляя невесомые поцелуи на животе Нацумэ. Несмотря на попытку расслабиться, чувствовать там чужие пальцы было чертовски неприятно. Но кому-то другому Нацумэ бы вряд ли доверился.  
  
Первое проникновение все равно было болезненным. Нацумэ морщился и давил вскрики. Матоба шептал что-то на ухо, гладил лицо, целовал глаза и губы. Привыкнув немного, Нацумэ дотронулся до члена, привычно проводя длинными движениями вверх-вниз, медленно, в такт толчкам. Матоба сжал его талию и начал ускоряться. Он входил все чаще и глубже. Трение становилось горячим, и воздуха в легких Нацумэ стало катастрофически не хватать. Он хрипел, поддаваясь навстречу, стонал, выкрикивая имя Матобы, кусал губы от болезненного удовольствия, просил еще, еще и еще… пока не стало совсем невыносимо, и в глазах не потемнело от переполняющего чувства собственного существования.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Акаиси — южный хребет Японских Альп
> 
> Хотаругари — любование светлячками.

Жизнь застыла в той точке Земли для Нацумэ, где находилось поместье Матоба. Дни проходили в практике правильного составления заклинаний, чтении историй о духах (потому что любимых детективов в книгохранилище не было, равно как и других достижений современной публицистики), помощи Хирохито в разборе документов. Иногда Нацумэ прятался среди высоких зарослей сада и вспоминал друзей, оставшихся в какой-то другой пространственно-временной плоскости. Но когда наступало темное время суток, и освобождался Матоба, они не давали друг другу спать в самых разных уголках дома.   
  
Любимым занятием Матобы было выводить из себя Нацумэ, и тогда тот начинал дразниться ангельской терпимостью, пока Матоба не срывался и не подминал его под себя. В этой игре на выдержку не было ни победителей, ни побежденных. Наступивший сезон гроз разрывал темное небо яркими молниями, на несколько мгновений освещая тесно переплетенные тела.  
  
Металлические тучи ушли на запад, но округляющаяся луна навевала беспокойство. Однажды утром, проснувшись в куче смятого постельного белья, он почувствовал сильную кипучую ярость, распространяющуюся по комнате.  
  
— Привет, Нацумэ, — поздоровался Нянко-сэнсэй. Он свернул передние лапы под себя и по-кошачьи сидел, наблюдая за своим подопечным. Нацумэ, слава Богам, был прикрыт одеялом до пояса, но мелких засосов и царапин, рассыпанных по животу и спине, хватало, чтобы подогреть гнев аякаши.  
  
— Нянко-сэнсэй! — радость быстро улетучилась из голоса Нацумэ, потому что в этот момент тот утробно зарычал, заставляя волоски на затылке зашевелиться от страха.   
  
— Матоба!!  
  
— Сэнсэй, он ничего плохого не сделал. Это я. Я сам захотел! Сэнсэй, я сам захотел, слышите? Я не маленький, чтобы бездумно принимать решения.  
  
Белый лис поднялся на лапы и приблизил свою острую морду вплотную к Нацумэ.  
  
— Не маленький, а думаешь совсем не тем местом. Где я, по-твоему, был?  
  
Действительно. Нянко-сэнсэй сам попросил Матобу присмотреть за Нацумэ. Какие дела его могли тогда отвлечь от своего основного задания? Сэнсэй сейчас казался не столько разъяренным аякаши, сколько взбешенным родителем, заставшим своего ребенка с кем-то в постели.  
  
— Щит. Он был поставлен вокруг твоего дома, когда в него вломился демон. Я хотел его сломать, но из-за этого растерял всю свою силу. Меня три недели выхаживали русалки на Акаиси. Если бы не это, думаешь, я бы отпустил тебя к этому…  
  
— Маньяку-извращенцу? — Матоба появился в проеме дверей, расслаблено опираясь на перегородку локтями. Но Нацумэ увидел скользнувшие из рукава в ладонь печати.  
  
За короткое мгновение стало ясно, что переговоры окончены. Нянко-сэнсэй молниеносно прыгнул, выставив вперед когти. Засверкали вспышки, Нацумэ откинуло к стене, он кое-как обвязался простыней и потратил несколько драгоценных секунд для того, чтобы найти ручку и бумаги для печати. Часть перегородок слетела, и через оставшиеся можно было увидеть соседние комнаты. Матоба и Нянко-сенсей перемещались, как хищники, стремясь больнее укусить друг друга. Рукав Матобы был содран, а на щеке красовались четыре ровных пореза, но это не могло стереть дикой улыбки с его лица. Улучив момент, Нацумэ швырнул между ними печать, разделившую их линией, через которую они уже не могли достать друг друга.  
  
— Хватит, ладно?! Нянко-сэнсэй, это было добровольное решение. Матоба виноват столько же, сколько и я! Успокойся!  
  
Нанко-сенсей отвернулся спиной к нему.  
  
— Ты змею на груди пригрел.  
  
— Рассказывай, зачем явился. Я тебя, конечно, ждал в гости, но только не с такими гостинцами.  
  
— Да тебе долго нужно отрабатывать за то, как ты меня подстрелил тогда в пещере.  
  
— Сделай хоть вид, что ты благодарен. И я забуду, что ты сейчас устроил родительский разнос, — Матоба вытер пальцем скатившуюся на подбородок кровь.  
  
— Я собираюсь уничтожить демона и забрать Нацумэ.  
  
— Валяй, одним вредным аякаши в мире станет меньше.  
  
— Ты не сможешь, — воскликнул Нацумэ. — Матоба прав, ты погибнешь!  
  
Нянко-сенсей сделал глубокий вдох и выдох.  
  
— Нацумэ. Я сегодня видел того звездного клоуна, сына монаха и монстра в юбке, идиотов в лесу, которые даже саке пить перестали. Они все тебя ищут.  
  
Натори-сан, Танума, Таки… значит, они целы и с ними все в порядке. А его знакомые лесные ёкаи бросили все на поиски Нацумэ. Стало как-то мерзко за себя.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, Мадара — Матоба недовольно смотрел в окно.  
  
И Нянко-сэнсэй, и Матоба были серьёзны. Их совершенно не беспокоил огромный перевес противника. Как такое могло быть? Они же были опытнее и умнее. Их самопожертвование раздражающе резало острыми ногтями душу. Никого из них Нацумэ не хотел потерять. Больше - никогда и никого. И правильным решением сейчас было сделать все самому. Один раз так уже получилось.  
  
Нацумэ скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Я сам. А вы мне не мешайте. Договорились?  
  
Кто же будет спорить с обнаглевшим юнцом, достоинство которого едва держалось на слабом узле наволочки?  
  


***

  
  
За несколько дней до этого.  
  
Нацумэ еще ни разу не был в этой части сада. Может, здесь висели чары, которые скрывали это место от посторонних глаз, а может, дело было в том, что тропинка, приведшая сюда, была заметна только знавшему дорогу. В центре поляны, окруженной склоненными ветвями деревьев, стояла небольшая беседка, пол которой был устелен дорогими матрацами с раскиданными по углам пестрыми подушками.  
  
Между июньским сезоном гроз и июльским сезоном дождей была короткая передышка, во время которой можно было наблюдать сказочное явление хотаругари. Маленькие галактики зеленых светлячков парили между деревьев неторопливыми волнами.  
  
Сумерки только начинали сгущаться. Нацумэ лежал на коленях Матобы и расслабленно наблюдал за маленькими светящимися сферами. А Матоба пальцами перебирал его волосы. Здесь было слишком тихо, чтобы нарушать покой своими мыслями. Но Матоба был взволнован, и его тревога не могла не передаться Нацумэ.  
  
— Ты помнишь, что ты все еще являешься моим помощником?  
  
Конечно же, Нацумэ помнил. В поместье его продолжали звать «Нацумэ-сан», вопреки его просьбам. Потому что это был приказ Матобы. Тот до сих пор продолжал на людях называть его своим помощником. Нацумэ уже не так хотел покинуть этот дом, но и становиться главой чужого клана не собирался.  
  
— Знаешь, — Матоба наклонил к нему лицо так, что мелкие пряди волос защекотали кожу Нацумэ. — Я бы хотел, чтобы ты всегда им оставался.  
  
Нацумэ прикрыл глаза, когда их губы снова встретились.  
  
— Пойдем, я покажу то, что обещал.  
  
Сбрасывая ленивое оцепенение, Нацумэ пошел следом за Матобой. Узкий проход между холмом и густой порослью привел их на длинную устеленную каменной кладкой дорогу. Вдоль нее не росло ничего, кроме дубов. Их было не меньше двух дюжин — самые странные дубы, виденные когда-либо Нацумэ.. Он шел по дороге и пытался выразить свое отношение к этому месту. Некоторые деревья были монументальными, как скалы, с редкой листвой. Некоторые ссохлись еще столетие назад. Были и места с заметным рвом, откуда так и не проклюнулись деревья. Последние два дерева в ряду посадили явно не так давно. Одно, выпуская острые ветки, было уже в два раза выше Нацумэ, а другое доставало только до пояса, но кора этого дуба посерела и высохла — дерево было мертвым.  
  
— За год до знакомства с тобой я нашел помощника, который во всем был моей копией. Старейшины его одобрили, и в тот момент для клана не было более ценной опоры.  
Матоба дотронулся сухой верхушки.  
  
— Но он погиб, хотя не был слабым. Он просто защищал клан.  
  
Нацумэ тоже дотронулся пальцами до ствола дуба. Эти люди в клане — все они друг для друга были семьей. Очень своеобразной, но связанной все теми же крепкими отношениями.  
Матоба перешел на другую сторону аллеи и показал на свежую выемку, из которой пробивался маленький зеленый росток. Нацумэ увидел рядом небольшую крышечку от желудя.  
  
— А это уже ты.  
  
Хотел Нацумэ или нет, но он уже был частью этого. В конце концов, семью не выбирают.  
  


***

  
Нацумэ стоял, скрестив руки, и опирался спиной о дерево, за которым начиналась территория поместья Матоба. Место выбрали открытым, чтобы было где развернуться и начертать необходимые символы. В стороне стояли Матоба и Нянко-сенсей, готовые отразить любое неожиданное нападение или просто втащить Нацумэ в периметр поместья. Прошло полчаса ожиданий, и вот теперь, наконец, Нацумэ увидел высоко в небе вспыхнувшую красную искру, из которой выскользнул демон. Это был совсем другой уровень. Теперь, после трехнедельного пребывания у Матобы, он мог хорошо различать силу. Этот демон не шел ни в какие сравнения с Нянко-сэнсэем или Мисудзу. Все равно, что сравнивать ручей и озеро. Как же Нацумэ удалось справиться с подобным ему созданием?  
  
Вдох-выдох. Нацумэ был сильнее. Сейчас он это чувствовал и без демонической крови. Это знание не было чем-то особенным. Сила была силой. Если есть — используй, если нет — старайся и развивайся. Да и не было это главным. Какой толк от силы, если на голову случайно мог упасть кирпич?  
  
Увеличивающийся на глазах демон был похож на дракона и разве что огнем не плевался. Он спланировал над поляной и вдруг исчез из поля зрения. Хитрость не удалась, потому что Нацумэ чувствовал его присутствие. Демон приземлился аккурат туда, где были нарисованы ограничивающие знаки. Как только лапы коснулись их, знаки сработали и защелкнули его в клетку, сделав демона видимым.  
  
Он бился хвостом, разжигал вокруг себя безумные чары. Нацумэ нелегко было удерживать эту клетку. Долго продержать ее он не мог, поэтому достал одну единственную печать, на которую потратил час, чтобы начертать чернилами свое сильное желание убить демона. В нее впиталась вся боль ущербного детства Нацумэ, отчаяния и крохотные желания обрести настоящую семью, теплые обеды на кухне у Фудживара, кровавые следы на полу коридора, холодные кошмары первых ночей у Матобы и надежды защитить все то немногое, что сейчас было. Все это было в крохотной желтой бумаге.  
  
— Прими все как есть или навсегда исчезни из этого мира.  
  
Печать разрывной пулей застряла в сердце демона.  
  
А дальше было много света, много криков, много шума. Но Нацумэ смотрел только на демона, который теперь читался как раскрытая книга: огромная линия жизни, идущая от сердца, тускнела, а вместе с ней цепочкой отмирали переплетения воспоминаний, ломались стержни чувств, взрывались пучки восприятий. Самым последним гасло сознание. Нацумэ слышал, как кричал в его голове демон — о ненависти к людям, о своем брате и сородичах, о…  
  
Голос в голове затих.   
  
На душе было пусто. Ни радости, ни раскаяния, ни страха. Месть после себя ничего не оставила.  
  
Вот так Нацумэ Такаши получил власть над всеми ёкаями.  
  
Все обошлось. Никто не пострадал.  
  
Нацумэ смотрел на проплывающие по небу перистые облака. Теперь он был свободен. После гибели демона открылось огромнее множество путей, по которому можно было идти. Нацумэ оглянулся. Матоба стоял на том же месте. Он не собирался подходить и смотрел на Нацумэ, стоя в стороне.  
  
Вперед, только вперед! Нацумэ улыбался, сбегая вниз по склону. Трава мелко хлестала по ногам. Вперед — туда, где его долго ждали.  
  
— Подвезти, Нацумэ? — над головой пролетел Нянко-сэнсэй в волчьем обличье.  
  
— Да! Вези туда, где сейчас все!  
  
Запрыгнув на шею, Нацумэ крепко вцепился в шерсть, и уши тут же заложило от резкого виража прямо в небо. Поля-поля, леса-дома, желтые полосы троп и серые змеи дорог — он снова был дома.  
  
Они приземлились возле храма Танумы, где сегодня собрались ёкаи. Гвалт поднялся невообразимый. Но Нацумэ позволил всем себя потрогать, убедиться, что он не превратился в призрака, и напоить настойкой из кошачьей мяты. К тому моменту кто-то притащил жареных кальмаров, и у Нацумэ возникло стойкое подозрение в их принадлежности к расположенному неподалеку ресторанчику. Еще будет время раздать подзатыльники, а сейчас он наверстывал все общение, которого был лишен почти месяц.  
  
Вскоре за воротами показался Танума. Он не мог видеть вечеринку, но и не мог не чувствовать беспокойной ауры возле торий храма. Ну а теперь видел летающие сосиски и чашки с саке, содержимое которых исчезало в воздухе.  
  
— Нацумэ, — он сорвался на бег, чтобы крепко обнять Нацумэ. В ответ тот тоже обнял и похлопал Тануму по спине. — Я боялся, что от тебя ничего не осталось. Тот монстр, что сделал такое…  
  
— Он мне ничего не сделала. Я всего лишь пережидал у Матобы.  
  
— Знаю. Это уже потом Натори-сан рассказал о произошедшем. Но вначале мы с Таки думали, что все.  
  
У Танумы был совершенно счастливый вид. Токо-сан говорила, что по-настоящему умеют радоваться только познавшие обратную сторону жизни. И Танума улыбался так, словно в этом мире земля никогда не окроплялась слезами.  
— Со мной все в порядке.   
  
— Что теперь делать будешь?  
  
Точно — не возвращаться в дом Фудживара. Все продолжится, как и планировалось, ведь до окончания школы осталось полгода. А там, наверное, университет, подработки… все те нормальные вещи, свойственные взрослеющим людям. Только разве это нужно было Нацумэ, когда где-то там за парой холмов, в защищенном мощнейшим барьером поместье, глубоко в саду — в скрытом от обычного взгляда месте — проклюнулся его росток. Маленькая тайна сердца, говорящая голосом Матобы: «Ты помнишь, что ты все еще являешься моим помощником? И знаешь. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты всегда им оставался».  
  
— Я не знаю. Но мне, кажется, нужно уже быть в другом месте! — Нацумэ махнул рукой. — Увидимся завтра в школе!  
  
— Но завтра воскресенье! — крикнул вслед Танума. Но Нацумэ был уже далеко в своих мыслях.  
  
— А теперь ты куда? — Нянко-сэнсэй снова появился из ниоткуда. Это было удивительно, учитывая, что он выдул не пять и не десять литров жидкостей, суммарный градус которых перевалил за смертельную дозу.  
  
— Домой, — улыбнулся Нацумэ.  
  
— Извини, к этому маньяку пойдешь на своих двоих. Я сейчас не в состоянии.  
  
— Конечно, только спать в моей комнате ты не будешь.  
  
— Больно надо мне смотреть плотские игрища.  
  
— Ну, тогда я пошел.  
  
— Погоди, — Нянко-сенсей неуклюже почесал за ухом, и оттуда вылетела знакомая тетрадка. — Забыл сразу отдать.  
  
— Спасибо! — Нацумэ поднял Тетрадь Дружбы и с благодарностью обнял громадную лапу Нянко-сэнсэя.  
  
— Иди уже. Не порть воздух своим радостным лицом.   
  


***

  
Матоба сидел возле главного крыльца и наблюдал за уборкой двора.  
  
— Что-то ты быстро, Такаши.  
  
Наверное, он сидел здесь с самого его ухода и ждал Нацумэ. На нем была все та же одежда, что и несколько часов назад.  
  
— Я просто соскучился, — Нацумэ открыл дверь и сел разуваться. Матоба вошел следом за ним.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как соскучился я, — сказал он, захлопывая дверь.  
  
Конец.


End file.
